Episode 1930 (15th December 1994)
Plot The village prepares for Seth and Betty's fortieth theme party. Kathy has dismantled Chris's stairlift. Kim gives Kathy her wedding invitation and tells her that Rachel has not been invited. Eric lends Alan the £20,000 he needs for the VAT man and asks him to sign a contract using The Woolpack as security. He signs and is grateful to Eric. Jack is preparing for the party while Sarah is preparing for her job interview. Kim and Frank visit Rachel and Chris. He assures Frank that he will still be his best man, but he wants Rachel to be at the wedding. He tells Kim and Frank that not only does he want to marry Rachel, but that she is pregnant. Samson and Betty switch on the village Christmas lights rigged up by Vic, but all the lights in the village fuse. Zoe asks Ned if he complained about her to her boss, he throws her out of the house. Kathy calls round to apologise to Bernard and asks his advice about her situation. He tells her not to call round anymore, but she does not get the message. The Forties style party gets underway with everyone dressed up appropriately. Linda and Dolores fight for the attention of Luke. Seth makes a speech saying that although he and Betty are not getting married, they are officially a couple. Chris tells Rachel that he is not going to go to his father's wedding if she is not invited. She talks him round and they go to Seth and Betty's party. David and Ned argue about Zoe. Kathy asks Bernard to dance which infuriates Angharad. Jack and Ned discuss Zoe. Ned admits that he has been stupid, but he won't change his mind. Chris and Rachel arrive at the party and tell Frank and Kim that Chris will come alone to the wedding. Dolores catches Luke kissing Linda. Sarah tells Jack that she has got the job at the University as a Professor's Assistant. Alan drunkenly confides in Luke and Biff that he owes Eric a large amount of money. They're suspicious. Cast Regular cast *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Barker - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse interior *Joe Sugden's cottage - Interior *Tenant's Cottage - Kitchen *Hawkins Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Village Hall - Interior Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes